It's Always Sunny With Sonny
by YourSafeUnderMyWings
Summary: Seth Clearwater is starting to feel lonely as all the other guys find their imprints and he is left single. That is, until he meets the troubled, dark, and dangerous girl named Sonny. Little does the pack know that her fate is intertwined with vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonny

Screaming filled my ear drums. My eyes opened wide as the screaming increased, till everyone in a one mile radius could hear each bitter, foul word my parents screamed.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO GO TO COLLEGE!" My drunk father screamed.

"SHE NEEDS TO IF SHE WANTS A GOOD JOB!" My mother barked back.

"I TOLD YOU! PERRY HAS A POSITION FOR HER! A FULL-TIME BARTENDER POSITION AND A PART-TIME JOB AS A DANCER!" My father cried.

"DON'T YOU MEAN A PROSTATUTE? THAT'S NO LIFE!" My mother snarls.

"SHE'S BEEN GOING TO DANCE SCHOOL HER WHOLE LIFE! WOULDN'T IT BE GOOD IF SHE GOT A JOB THAT SHE DANCES EVERY DAY? I DIDN'T GO TO COLLEGE!" My father burps.

"EXACTLY." My mother states.

_Slap._ My mother cries out in pain. _Slap. Slap. Slap._

"Alright. I'm done." I say to myself. I got out of bed and changed into a pair of soft jeans and tank-top. I wore a white T-shirt over the tank-top and started pulling a brush through my black hair. As I did that, I grabbed my old black backpack and started putting things in. A pair of shorts, a pair of sweats, an extra shirt, two more panties and bras, a pair of socks, the brush, my drawing pad, and my pencils and charcoals. I grabbed my piggy pank and opened it. Two hundred dollars piled out. I stuffed that into one of the tinier compartments. I slipped on my shoes and pulled on a jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded at myself and opened the window. The cold air brushed my bangs as if saying _do you know what you are getting into?_

"I can do this." I said reassuring and jumped out of my window, leaving my yelling parents behind and embracing the cold darkness of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** All characters (except the ones that are not presented in the Twilight books) are owned by the beautiful and magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 2

Seth

_Eww! Paul, could you please stop thinking?_ Jacob groans as Paul relives his date with Jake's sister.

_She is so pretty! How are you two related?_ Leah questions Jacob. Everyone snickers, even Sam, except me.

I have become the "cry baby" of the pack. Ever since Jacob found Renesmee and _everyone_ got a imprint, I adopted the name. It wasn't that I was droopy all the time, it was just that everyone else was so much _happier._

Luckily, no one noticed me and went on talking about their day and their imprints. I smelled the the world. I blocked their chatter to the back of my mind. The moist earth felt cool on my paws. My eyes zeroed in on the tiniest details of the trees, the veins on the bushes' leaves, the small flicker of mammals hiding from us, the fearsome predators. Lucky for them that we don't hunt animals.

And then it happened.

The breeze flowed by, tickling my sandy fur. No one noticed it but me. The smell of the ocean with a faint trace of perfume. It had to be three in the morning right now and we are pretty close to home right now. No girl would be out. And it wasn't vampire scents either. Vampires burned your nose so intensely, like touching a hot stove. This was faint; a smell that I should be able to ignore easily but it had a touch of warning in it as well. She smelled important and human at the same time.

"VAMPIIIIIIIIIRRRREEEEE!" A girl cried in the distance.

I ran like the wind.

Everyone stopped the talk and ran after me. It took thirty seconds to find the place where the girl was and the scent of vampire was killer. Every breath made me want to gag. The scene was disturbing. It was a small part of clearing and in the center was a pile of lifeless, burning bodies. They were burning so quickly; obviously, they were drained of blood to burn that fast. On the left side was a vampire holding down a girl while sucking her blood through her wrist. His eyes were blazing red and he was as pale as the moon above. The girl was tall and beautiful. Her hair was jet-black and pin-straight with a slashed side-bang that covered one of her two dark green eyes. She would've been organized at my school as emo or gothic with her dark clothing.

Sam snarled at the vampire.

The vampire looked up and dropped her wrist from his lips. His clothing was soaked with blood. He picked up the dark girl by the neck and tried to throw her into the fire. He wasn't looking so she ended up as a heap next to the fire. Her lips were pink and trembling, mouthing three words that confused me: _Run, wolf, run. _

_Three come with me to get the bloodsucker. Other four watch the girl. _Sam said and started to snarl at the leech.

I stared into her eyes. A symphony of music went through my mind. My body tingled. I felt like I was lost in darkness, getting consumed with sadness until she caught me. I felt like I was warm and perfect and happy when I stared at her. It felt like I was drowning in her green pools of eyes but I was drowning into bliss. She was there, which was all that mattered to me suddenly.

_Oh, not right now, Seth! Imprint later!_ Leah groans.

I imprinted.

She was my imprint.

Sonny

You're probably wondering how I ended up in this brilliant situation. I ran away from my house, droplets of water dripping from the sky and touched my skin. I lived in Port Angelos so it was dark with only a few people driving by. I was soon running on the open highway, nothing but dark woods on both sides of an endless slick road. I had a plan: I would get a job in Forks and live in La Push. La Push had caring people and Forks had good people. Both towns were safe. I ran for hours. If I was in a car, I would've got their in an hour at most but on foot at night was a different story. I was so relieved when I saw the sign that said "Welcome to Forks & La Push" I took a minute to get my strength back and I started again.

Until I heard a blood-curdling scream by the woods.

It wasn't smart to go see what happened but it also wasn't smart to run away either. Plus, I was Sonny Cooper. Sonny Cooper wasn't the kid who stuck by the rules. So, I ran into the woods.

It took thirty minutes of running in the woods. I should of stopped and turned back but I needed to know what happened to the poor girl who screamed. I kept running until I heard another scream. A man screamed, not a woman like I heard before. I ran faster even though my legs began to ache. And then, about twenty feet ahead, a fire started. I walked slowly forward, careful not to make a sound. I was hiding behind a tree when I saw_ it._ _It _was sucking blood through the wrist of a man. The poor man was no older then twenty-years-old and he was staring at the stars with eyes that were glazed over. _It_ smiled as he finished the man and through his lifeless body into the blazing fire. That's when I realized what was fueling the fire. Bodies of children and young adults were feeding the hungry flames. He looked up with his blazing red eyes and stared at me and smiled.

"Well, well, well, a nice desert to finish my meal." He said and a light breeze went by me.

A cold, hard hand wrapped around my neck. I tried to scream but he was crushing my throat. He dragged me to where he finished the man and smiled at me menacingly.

"What's your name, darling?" He asked and loosened his grip.

I screamed the only thing I could think of, "VAMMMMPPPIIIIIIRRREEE!"

He snarled and grabbed my wrist and dug his teeth in. I couldn't scream so I tried to break out of his grasp. Suddenly, their was a growl.

The vampire stopped and looked up. He let my wrist fall from my mouth. He picked me up again and tried to throw me into the fire.

This vampire didn't have good aim because I landed next to the fire.

Something was staring at me. A huge wolf – taller then me – with sandy-colored fur stared at me with warm and intelligent eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, Sonny. It is your turn to introduce your project." Mrs. Stewarts smiled warmly at my. I took a deep breath and walked to the front of the second grade classroom with my poster. I placed the poster onto the holder so everyone could see it. Instantly, a few people giggled at it. My cheeks felt hot but I straightened my back and stared back at the kids with a stern expression. _

"_My presentation is on animal communication and human to animal communication." I stated. This time, no one tried to stifle their laughs. Even the adults chuckled at me. My cheeks felt hot but I continued._

"_Animals communicate with expressions, movements, and touches. What my theory is is that animals are gifted with telepathy. The gift to talk with your mind." Everyone laughed louder. _

_Some kids did the solar system where they only based facts which was boring. I tested my theory extensively and did research all by myself. _

"_I will now prove my theory while using my friend's untrained dog and asking it to sit, lie down, roll over, play dead, let me shake his paw, and then bowing to the class." I said and motioned my mother to come forward with Lucky, the crazed pit bull. It snarled and yelped as it walked forward, sniffing and nipping everyone and everything._

_As Lucky came forward I thought my first command. __Sit.__ Lucky looked at me for a moment, sniffed the air, and sat down. My mother put down the leash and __walked back to her seat. __Lie down.__ I thought. The dog barked at me. _

_Lie down, please.__ I thought. After a moment, he lied down. After that, the dog went through all the commands without hesitation, ending correctly with its butt in the air. _

_End of Flashback._

It was a long-shot. These poor animals didn't know what they were up against. This vampire could crush them. I looked back at the wolf and thought three words over and over again: _Run, wolf, run._ I mouthed the words to help. The wolf's ears twitched in confusion and cocked his head a bit.

The room was spinning and the last thing I remember is passing out with the wolf licking my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seth**

She was so beautiful. She looked dark and scary with her black hair and dark clothes but she looked priceless to me. Like a dark gem that sparkled only when a master angled it in the light correctly

_Go after it! _Sam ordered.

_The thing is faster then others!_ Paul snarled, frustrated with the uneasy chase.

_We need back-up! Only one stay with the injured!_ Sam yelled. Jacob, Leah, and Embry left to help with the hunt.

_Run, wolf, run._ I heard a soft voice. It didn't belong in the pack. Where was it then? I licked the girl's face.

She looked at me one more time before closing her eyes.

That's when I started to panic.

I phased (She was passed out!) and pulled on my sweats. The blood was worse then I thought. Blood soaked her jeans where her wrist lay. She had another bad cut from the vampire carelessly throwing her on her leg. She had cuts on her neck where the vampire's nails choked her.

I wish I could put this fire out but she was too badly injured. I took off her backpack and put it on my shoulders. I carefully picked her up and started on my way into the woods. The woods felt exactly the same: Homey, like I was naturally suppose to be here.

She felt so nice in my arms. I felt like I was carrying gold. It felt wonderful and great and-

_Grrrrrr._

Next to me was a great, white wolf. Leah. She looked so pretty with her snow white fur and dark eyes. She nudged the girl's foot with her nose and sighed.

"Oh, stop. You should be happy for me!" I scold her. She looks alarmed that I could guess her intentions that easily. She walks a couple feet away, stops, looks over her shoulder, and keeps walking. I follow her.

"It hurts." I jump. It was her. Her eyes were dazed, sorta glazed over. She stared at me for answers. Her voice sounded angelic and perfect even though she was soaked (and soaking me) in her own blood.

"Don't worry. We're gonna take you to the hospital and they are gonna patch you up." I say, my voice rusty and dorky. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"No!" She says forcefully. It surprised me that she had the strength. She tried to struggle against me but she whimpered in pain.

"Relax. Shh. Shh. It's okay. We know a doctor that can fix you up. You're gonna be okay. Shh." I say softly. She relaxes a bit but her eyes stare at me intensely.

"I can't. They'll take me back." She says, scared.

"Who?" I ask.

She looks confused for a moment. "Not important. I can't go home. Home is bad. When they find me, they'll take me back."

"Don't worry. I got you now. I'll protect you." I said.

She squinted at me, trying not to fall in unconsciousness, "Name?" She tries.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater." I say and smile at her. "And yours?"

"Sonny." She says before closing her eyes again.

**Carlisle Cullen **

Night shift was always my favorite. These poor human doctors didn't get enough sleep if they did the night shift at the hospital and they made mistakes. But with me, I could be ready to go at anytime if someone needed my help. It felt good to be here.

My cell phone rang and I looked at it. On the front was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" I ask politely.

"Doctor Cullen?" A husky voice asked. Samuel Uley.

"Mr. Uley. Nice to speak to you again. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"We went on our usual rounds and found a vampire. We couldn't catch the vampire; it was an older one. The young ones try to fight. This one dropped a girl he was drinking and ran. We have the girl and she isn't in good shape. Can we bring her in?" Mr. Uley spoke fast, with hush whispers behind him. He could tell who the voices were easily: Seth and Leah Clearwater.

"Certainly. I will clear out the ER. Do you have others trying on the vampire?" I asked.

"We have a couple guarding La Push and a search party following it's scent." He said hastily.

"We will be ready for you." I say and hang up.

I walk quickly to the other doctor that was working with me: Dr. Smith. He was an older man who was very caring and passionate about his job.

"Smith, why don't you take a break? I will call you if anyone needs us." I say persuasively.

"Thanks, Carlisle." He takes my offer immediately and runs upstairs to the break room. After he left, I grab a gurney and take it outside of the ER doors. After a few minutes, his blue pick-up truck speeds into the parking lot and swerves in front of me. Seth jumps out, shirtless, with a girl no more then seventeen and places her carefully on to the gurney.

"The bite marks?" I ask as I start wheeling her inside.

Seth picks up an arm that has his shirt tied around it, "I-I tried to stop the bleeding but she got pale a-and..." He tries.

"Don't worry, Seth. I got her. A few stitches and a little bit of patchwork and she'll be fine." I say and we open the doors into the next room.

**Sonny**

I had the freakiest dream. I was flying. I was scared of something. Terrified of what was coming. I didn't know what I was running from, though.

I looked over and saw the gold wolf from the night I was attacked. His fur was shimmering and glittering in the twilight like a golden ring. He looked at me, his brown eyes sparkled with beauty. I looked down at myself.

I sparkled as well.

I felt like I got pulled through a lawn mower. My head throbbed, reminding me that I was in pain. My arm hurt like hell, too. I looked around. It was so bright. My eyes adjusted and I realized I was in a hospital.

Damn it.

No one noticed me though. Police covered the whole room. There was only two doctors in the whole lot. I thought about sneaking away in the confusion until a really pale, really beautiful (as far as doctors go), doctor walk over and check a machine that was attached to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Suck-ish." I answer in a rusty voice.

He chuckles, "I'll fix that. My name is Dr. Cullen. Do you know why all these police officers are here?"

I sigh, "To bring me back to my parents."

He shakes his head, "Sadly, your parents were caught doing and dealing drugs to minors and adults. Then they tried to run over a police officer.." he trails off at the end.

"Not surprised." I say, adjusting so I sit up a bit, "Then why are all the cops here?"

"Interrogate you. Search you. Thought you would steal some drugs." He said as he touched the IV.

"I don't do that stuff. I ran because I am done with their whining." I say and he laughs.

Something hit me just then, "I'm seventeen. A year too early to be a real adult. I'm not leaving Forks." I say abruptly.

He looks at me, confused, "Why wouldn't you? You would have better opportunities somewhere else. Why do you want to stay here."

I thought for a moment, "Forks is a place for rejects and people who don't fit in. People who are different in ways other people might think is dangerous. Doc, I fit all of those names. Why are _you_ here Doc?"

He looks taken aback, "Because you are right, Miss Sonny Cooper. I am a reject behind repair. I don't fit in at all. People think I'm dangerous." He gets a needle and injects it into my arm, right above the bandage wound where...where the monster bit me.

Doc saw me staring at my wound and he leaned in so closely that his lips brushed my ears, "I would not voice what happened to you and stick with the story that a bear got you and one of the La Push Natives scared it away with fire."

"You know?" I breathe.

He sighs, "I know much too well."


End file.
